The present invention relates to an axial fan having an impeller and adjustable blades as well as to a method of mounting the blades.
Modern axial fans are work machines that can be regulated and that convert mechanical energy into kinetic energy. The regulation of the axial fans is effected by the speed or the angle of the position of the blades. If the position of the blades is to be altered during operation, the blades must be secured to a supported shaft, a spindle. Previously, such a spindle was placed into the impeller from the outside and threadedly fastened from the inside. Such a manner of operation is relatively complicated and requires various components.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the construction of the spindle mounting of an axial fan of the aforementioned general type and hence to make it more economical.